A Whole New Year, Just Like Last Year
by Panic.and.Pride
Summary: [Darren x Steve]Darren sits alone one New Years Eve, and someone pays him a visit...


**Omg, I wrote another Darren x Steve story! Hopefully, this one will be as good as the last one. Which, I doubt.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness to the MAX, Boyxboy goodness and swearing. Rated 'T' because my cat is just SO DAMN CUTE!**

**I don't own The Saga of Darren Shan!!!!!!!!!**

**Happy New Year!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren Shan used to love New Years Eve. The fireworks, the candy, the countdown! It was also a time for his family to spend together. But, for this New Years Eve, everything was different. He was a vampire now, no more petty human stuff for him. But that still didn't stop him from celebrating it by himself.

He sat alone, not too far from the Cirque Du Freak, yet far enough so nobody would bother him. It was already late, about 11:30 so there was only half an hour to go. He stared up at the stars, thinking about his life he had lost. His family, his friends, his town, Steve…. Darren shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Steve now. Steve was not important; Darren had to keep telling himself. Steve is in the past. Steve won't come and get me. Let him go. But even so, Darren couldn't help but think about Steve. But, he did try push Steve to the back of his head, as he took another quick glance of his watch.

The time read 11:45. Darren had just spent 15 minutes trying to forget about Steve. Darren sighed, making his brown hair fall over his bright brown eyes and he used one hand to push the hair back. He shivered slightly, as the wind blew across his face, waiting so he could start the countdown. He heard the wind softly shift the grass. He saw the wind move the tree limbs back and forth. God, he loved the wind.

But, that was the least important thing, as Darren felt a hand cover his eyes, and another hand covered his mouth. Panic rushed over and through him, as he tried to pry the hand off of his mouth. Questions ran through his hand, things like 'Who is this? How did they get so close to me without me smelling them? What the hell is going on here?'. The more he struggled to fight the person off, the more the person held on, pulling Darren roughly back, so now he sat in the strangers lap. The stranger bent down, and whispered in Darren's ear.

"Darren, shut up! I don't want that damn vampire finding us here!" the voice whispered angrily and rushed, as the grip over his mouth loosened, yet the hand still covered his eyes. Darren gasped, knowing that voice that haunted his thoughts and dreams. Darren felt the free hand move to around his waist, and pulling him closer to the stranger, who Darren knew was Steve. But, just to make sure, Darren would ask all the stupid, and not necessary, questions.

"Wh- who are you?" Darren managed to get out, before feeling the hand wrap around his waist more tightly.

"I'm whoever you want me to be…" said the stranger, a.k.a. Steve, in a husky tone of voice. Darren blushed at this, but quickly hid his embarrassment with anger.

"Steve, I know that's you." Darren said strongly, hearing the stranger, omg Steve, curse behind him. Yep, it was differently Steve. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, you loser. I missed you sooo much. Let's make up for the lost time…" said Steve, a bit too suggestively, while biting and sucking on Darren's ear lobe. Darren bit his lip, trying not to moan as he felt Steve gently bite his ear. "Darren," Steve said again, before pulling away from Darren's ear, much to Darren's disappointment, "What's the time?"

"… I can't see, remember?"

"Oh,. Right. Stupid question." Answered Steve, moving the hand around Darren's waist slightly, so he could see the time on his watch, which was on the hand. Duh. Darren heard Steve count down quietly, as Steve moved his head back towards Darren's ear.

"Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One…" and Steve moved his head quickly over to Darren's mouth and kissed him, his hand still over Darren's eyes. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, only just enough time for Darren to realize what the hell was going on. Steve pulled back, not caring that Darren's lips were searching for his again, for another kiss. "Happy new year! What are your New Year Resolutions?"

"Steve, I don't care." Darren said, before using his free hands to grab the back of Steve's head, and roughly pulling Steve back down for another kiss. This kiss was a bit more organized, a bit more passionately and a hell of a nicer then the last one. Steve's had finally let his hand flop away from Darren's eyes, so he could use both hands to lift Darren's shirt up and run his hands over his chest. Somehow in all this, Steve managed to push Darren down to the ground, and climb on top of him. All while not breaking the kiss.

Darren didn't mind, though. In fact, he loved everything about it. He kissed Steve back roughly, intertwining their tongues together, using his hands to run them through Steve's hair.

"Omg, Darren! Come quick!" screeched the voice that could only belong to Mr. Crepsley, approaching fast. Both boys jumped and like lightning, Steve got off Darren and ran away into the night. Which, didn't really help since vampires could see in the darkness like it was daytime. Before Darren could figure out what the hell just happened, Mr. Crepsley arrived where Darren lay. "Darren, OMG, Darren!" screamed Mr. Crepsley again. Darren winced, the volume completely unneeded when the other person wasn't even 2 meters away. Darren growled, his brain finally catching up with the present time.

"What?" Darren barked, using his arms that lay beside him, to push himself up into a sitting position. Upon hearing the question, Mr. Crepsley froze.

"Umm…what was it….umm…there WAS a reason, I swear…if I could only remember…" stuttered Mr. Crepsley and ran a finger down his scar on the side of his face. Darren sighed.

"Come on, Mr. Crepsley, let's go back to camp." Darren suggested. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his jeans, grabbed Mr. Crepsley's hand and lead him back to the camp of the Cirque Du Freak. Mr. Crepsley still pouted, trying to remember why he came out. Darren took his opportunity to take one last look behind him, before putting it in the past again.

But it was a shame they didn't look out for those bear traps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HA! Finished another one! OMG, I so liked my other one better! Hated the starting!**

**Good? Bad? The starting was so crap I should get sued? Please Review and tell me!** **Flames will be now given to my editor, who will grammar and spell check them and maybe add sentence or two, and send them back to me so I can then send them back to the senders. But, instead of putting me through that hard process, you can just not flame.**

**----Editor's note!!!!!**

… **bear traps? Panic, I really must know what you're thinking sometimes…**

**Anyhow, all you peeps out there, I know you're alive therefore I know you the capacity to think therefore you have the capacity to move therefore you have the capacity to REVIEW!!!!!!! If you review, I'll tell you about something absolutely amazing!!!! So review, 'kay? Alright then, my work is finished and I'm off to do my Language Arts project!!!! Toodleloo!!! **


End file.
